<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grim Silent Night 黑色平安夜 by Kevin_A</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047051">Grim Silent Night 黑色平安夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevin_A/pseuds/Kevin_A'>Kevin_A</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animagus, F/M, Original details</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevin_A/pseuds/Kevin_A</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>grim有狗灵，不祥，黑色的意思，在原著中似乎特指类似小天狼星阿尼玛格斯形象的黑色的大狗，在我想到这个标题才去推算时间线的时候发现，我找到的原著节点发生在23日，觉得双关标题太可爱了就不改了。<br/>《凤凰社》中亚瑟遇袭后，哈利怀疑自己会攻击其他人而把自己关起来，从12月23日的晚饭前一直到第二天上午，起来之后发现小天狼星“以哈利从未曾见过的好兴致，哼着圣诞颂歌装饰房间。”于是我杜撰了阿米莉亚喜欢在23日晚上去看麻瓜街道的装饰这个习惯，以解释他们的相遇。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Amelia Bones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grim Silent Night 黑色平安夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>grim有狗灵，不祥，黑色的意思，在原著中似乎特指类似小天狼星阿尼玛格斯形象的黑色的大狗，在我想到这个标题才去推算时间线的时候发现，我找到的原著节点发生在23日，觉得双关标题太可爱了就不改了。<br/>《凤凰社》中亚瑟遇袭后，哈利怀疑自己会攻击其他人而把自己关起来，从12月23日的晚饭前一直到第二天上午，起来之后发现小天狼星“以哈利从未曾见过的好兴致，哼着圣诞颂歌装饰房间。”于是我杜撰了阿米莉亚喜欢在23日晚上去看麻瓜街道的装饰这个习惯，以解释他们的相遇。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天大概是阿米莉亚·博恩斯有生以来最忙的一天，忙得她几乎忘记了今天是个周末，而且明天是平安夜，后天就是圣诞节了。或者忘记了也不要紧，她不敢确信自己是不是能真正放个圣诞假期。 <br/>终于下班了，把亚瑟·韦斯莱遇袭案的报告塞进文件夹，她确信上面的每一句话都是为了粉饰太平，但她无能为力，每一个试图把这件事与神秘人联系起来的人都被以不同的方式堵上了嘴，她没有必要做傻事。把文件夹塞进柜子的一排文件夹中间，合上柜子，把工作制服脱下来挂在墙上，换上自己浅灰色的野兔毛斗篷，关门，上锁，反阿拉霍洞开咒语，阿米莉亚熟练地结束了下班前最后的流程，像每天一样往正厅走去，但她没有像每天一样走进壁炉的火焰里，而是走向了来宾通道的升降梯。 <br/>这是阿米莉亚多年来的习惯了，每年圣诞节前她都喜欢在麻瓜街道上走走，一般都是23号这天[2]，这会儿大部分人家的圣诞树已经点起了彩灯，映得雪地也闪闪地亮着，大部分假期里归家的人也该回来了，那每一个灯火通明的窗子后面都应该是一个温馨的家庭，阿米莉亚总是觉得，她能从这些灯火中寻觅到平凡却强大的力量。 <br/>今年的冬天似乎格外的冷，街上几乎没有人了，但庭院里的圣诞树下传来孩子嬉戏的笑声，沿街的灯火也一如往年，这让阿米莉亚觉得安心了不少，在魔法部如此的纷杂混乱之外，总有一些还没有被改变的美好。 <br/>脚踩着雪地发出咯吱咯吱的声音，阿米莉亚正看得出神，突然听到身后有动静，猛地转身同时手在袍子里握紧了魔杖，可身后什么也没有。她警觉地扫视着，突然听见旁边的僻巷中传来一声低沉的狗吠。 <br/>阿米莉亚怔住了，她放轻了脚步和呼吸，如果可以她更希望也能放轻了心跳，但她实在做不到，恰恰相反，她心跳得厉害，'不可能的，绝不可能是他'，阿米莉亚暗自想着，仍紧握着手里的魔杖，向那条僻巷踱去。 <br/>当站在巷口，借着巷子里微弱的灯光看去，阿米莉亚倒抽了一口气，险些拔腿跑掉，一条黑色的大狗正蹲坐在巷子里。那条巨大的黑狗看着她，她确信无疑那条狗是在看着她，她同样确信无疑，那不是一条狗能出现的复杂眼神，兴奋，期待又带着忧郁和颓丧。 <br/>他向阿米莉亚迈了两步，伸出一只右前爪搭在阿米莉亚的袍襟上，阿米莉亚看到那条前腿上有一道并不显眼的白色，是小天狼星手臂上那道伤疤的样子[3]。“小天狼星？”她试探着低声问道。 <br/>黑狗低了低脑袋似乎是点头，然后再次抬右爪扯了扯阿米莉亚的袍襟。 <br/>“你让我跟你走？”阿米莉亚再次问道，黑狗又低了低脑袋，转身往巷子尽头跑去。 <br/>阿米莉亚跟了上去，警觉地确保没有其他人看见，那条黑狗带着她绕过了一个街区，钻进公园的树林里，树林里光线很弱，靠着树林边上的长椅上落着薄薄一层雪，那条黑狗正跳到上面用爪子把雪掸掉，然后他把雪掸的最干净的一块让出来，对着她低声地“呜呜”叫着。 <br/>阿米莉亚急促地呼吸着，但还是点了点头，在他让出来的地方坐下来，刚刚坐下，那条黑狗便把前腿搭在她的袍子上，仍旧呜呜地叫着。 <br/>“你不能变成人，不安全，对吗？”阿米莉亚猜测着问道。 <br/>大狗点点头，仍旧扒着她的斗篷。阿米莉亚从斗篷里伸出左手，搭在那大狗的爪子上。 <br/>“你还是来找我了，你还记得我总是在今天晚上步行回家。”阿米莉亚看着大狗的眼睛，她确信她读得懂那眼神。 <br/>大狗点点头，用爪子在她手心里蹭着。 <br/>阿米莉亚觉得自己鼻子发酸，她忍着眼泪问道，“我知道你不会出卖波特夫妇，也不是神秘人的间谍，可是你……真的杀人了吗？” <br/>大狗盯着阿米莉亚，似乎愣住了，他眼神中带着一丝忧伤，更多是期盼和祈求，许久，他大幅度地晃了晃脑袋，明显在说，没有。 <br/>“我信……”阿米莉亚只说了两个词，眼泪已止不住夺眶而出，她抬起右手捂着脸，咬着牙关才避免哭出声来，左手却紧紧握住那只毛茸茸的爪子。十四年的等待与执念，终究只是为了确认，他是否还是当初直言说爱、光明坦荡的少年，她一直盼望着的，也无非是他的一句肯定，只要他亲自来告诉她，无论什么样的结果，她都会相信。她从不怀疑他对波特夫妇和凤凰社的忠诚，但她也知道他最易冲动的乖戾脾性，她无法确定那半条街的人命究竟丧在何人之手，此刻的一个摇头，十四年悬着的心可以落地了。 <br/>腮边传来温暖柔软的触感，大狗直起身子来，把脑袋靠在她头上，阿米莉亚转过头来看他，伸手去抚摸大狗，从耳朵滑落到脖颈，他们终于重逢了，却是以这样的形式。他竟无法以人的面目相对，只能以点头，摇头和情绪复杂的眼神与她交流。 <br/>大狗用舌尖轻轻舔着她的眼泪，阿米莉亚摸着他的头，突然大狗咬了咬她的领口，四脚站起来从长椅上跳了下去，在地上打了个滚，然后使劲抖了抖脑袋和尾巴把身上的雪甩掉，然后他扑过来，把前爪搭在她腿上扒了两下，呼哧呼哧地喘着气，又跳回地面上，阿米莉亚站起来，大狗又扑过来，用后腿直立，前腿搭在她肩膀上，然后又跳回地面，努力地摇着尾巴。阿米莉亚终于破涕为笑，她用手抹去脸上的泪水，吸了吸鼻子，“你让我别哭，开心点，对吗？” <br/>大狗欢腾地跳了两步，追着自己的尾巴转了个圈。 <br/>“好，不哭，我不哭，”阿米莉亚又抹了一下眼泪，尽力地笑着，半蹲下来从斗篷里伸出手臂，颤抖着声音说，“来，再来。” <br/>大狗抖了抖脑袋，向前迈了两步，前爪扑在她胳膊上，阿米莉亚环起双臂抱住了大狗，抚摸着他的背脊，感觉着他有些颤抖的呼吸。大狗扑在身上好暖和，让人舍不得松手，她索性就跪在了雪地上，保持着这个有些怪异的姿势。 <br/>大狗的爪子扒着阿米莉亚的肩膀，看着她的眼睛，又探过头去蹭蹭她的脸颊。 <br/>阿米莉亚好像突然想起了点什么，“你等了我多久？我不知道你平时在哪，可是这样会不会有危险？” <br/>大狗咕噜了两声，从她怀里跳下来，又乖顺地伏在她腿上，仰着脑袋看着她。 <br/>阿米莉亚看出那眼睛里的失望，轻轻叹了口气，“没有，我不催你离开，也不用担心我，可是，你得答应我，自己要有分寸，我们还要有以后更好的重逢呢。” <br/>大狗的眼里多了许多的欣喜，蹭了蹭她的腿，扯着她的袍襟仍让她坐回到长椅上，然后他跳上来，像个孩子似的偎依着她。 <br/>“想不到你能来见我，你知道嘛，我今天好累，亚瑟·韦斯莱的案子必须要定论了，写了一天的废话，”阿米莉亚苦笑着，小声地跟趴在她身边的大狗说着，“真不知道这半年是怎么过的，虽然我也不愿意承认那个人回来了，可我觉得邓布利多不会说谎，他没必要……” <br/>阿米莉亚发现自己很久没跟人这样诉苦了，没有人会听她这样诉苦，哥哥只会叫她注意安全，同事们则是人人自危。大狗凑在她跟前听得很认真，温热的呼气扑在她脖子上，有些痒。 <br/>“我知道你现在过得不好，外面发生了这么多事，你不会愿意躲躲藏藏，”阿米莉亚觉得大狗抖了一下，他用爪子不停地蹭着长椅，呜呜地叫起来。 <br/>“乖，”她摸了摸大狗的脑袋，真的像安抚一只宠物，从头顶到脊背，一次又一次捋顺着他的毛。大狗安静了许多，把脑袋搭在她腿上，似乎很享受她的抚摸。 <br/>阿米莉亚低下头，凑近了大狗的耳朵，用自己都几乎听不见的声音说道，“如果魔法部出了大事，就只能靠你们了，你不要急。” <br/>大狗忽地四脚站立起来，爪子在长椅上踏着，一双眸子炯炯地盯着她，急促地喘息了两声。 <br/>阿米莉亚见他如此不安，不敢再说下去，连忙换了话题，“你来找我，你就知道我会想见到你？” <br/>大狗站住了，似乎有些犹豫，然后他晃了晃脑袋。 <br/>“还是以前的样子，真有点羡慕你们格兰芬多的勇气，”阿米莉亚露出一丝勉强的笑容，双手抚在大狗的一双耳朵后面，看着他的眼睛，“不管你去了哪里，我会等着你的。” <br/>大狗的眼睛里好像也有眼泪，但他只是低沉地吠了一声，好像在说他知道。他沉默了一会儿，抬起头来，用鼻尖碰了碰阿米莉亚的脸颊，回头看了看升到半空的月亮。 <br/>“你得走了，是吗？”阿米莉亚也看向月亮。 <br/>大狗缓慢地点了点头，然后失落地把头垂了下去。 <br/>“别难过，”阿米莉亚仿佛也是在安慰自己，她站起身来，忍着不让眼泪再流下来，她知道她不能表现得太不舍，小天狼星必须快回到他的藏身之处，这样对他来说安全得多。 <br/>大狗从长椅上跳下来，围着阿米莉亚转了一圈，嗅嗅她的袍襟，又抬起头看了看她的脸。 <br/>“圣诞快乐。”阿米莉亚说。 <br/>大狗吠了一声，转身跑到树林边上，又回过头看看，然后他钻出了树林，黑色的影子只闪了一闪便不见了。 <br/>阿米莉亚看着那大狗消失，低头盯着地上的狗爪印出神了好一会儿，直到她觉得身上冻得冰凉冰凉的，才念了地址幻影移形到自己的家门口。 <br/>回到家，她把斗篷挂起来去掸上面的雪珠，没有像往常一样直接挥挥魔杖念一声清理一新，她还没从刚才的一切中回过神来，只是有些木然地徒手清理着斗篷。那是他吗？小天狼星·布莱克？拥抱过的温暖与柔软此刻显得空落落得，莫不是她心中的期盼已太深太久，以至于出现了奇怪的幻觉？如果那是幻觉，她的袍子上怎么会蹭满了雪，那应该是刚刚跪在地上的时候蹭上去的…… <br/>她机械地拂拭着斗篷，突然发现在靠肩膀的位置浅浅地印着几块污渍，她仔细看去，那是狗爪的形状。阿米莉亚突然笑了，是他，真的是他……笑着，便复又泪流满面。 <br/>阿米莉亚便这样含着笑和泪，把这件灰色斗篷挂在了衣柜的最里面，再也没有穿过。 <br/>—— <br/>空荡的国王十字车站整洁而明亮，仿佛很久没有看到这样耀眼的光辉了，阿米莉亚神情恍惚地向前走着，忽地从光芒的尽头窜出一条巨大的黑狗，他向她奔跑着，欢腾雀跃，他像那天晚上一样朝她扑上来，搭住她的肩膀，但接下来，他环住她的脖颈，头抵着她的头，胸膛贴在她的肩窝上，一个温暖——不，简直是炽热的拥抱，不再是那条狗，而是真真正正的，小天狼星·布莱克。 <br/>阿米莉亚的手试探着抱住身前的人，从后背到肩膀，结实的触感告诉她，她确确实实在同一个人拥抱，那是她思恋和等待了十五年的人。 <br/>阿米莉亚忍不住双臂用了十分的力气，似乎生怕一松手便再将那人丢了。 <br/>“米莉，”小天狼星声音有些嘶哑，极度的激动让他吐字困难，“不管到了哪里，我也会等着你的。” <br/>阿米莉亚不知道自己是不是又哭了，嗓子哽咽着什么也说不出来，只得把头埋向他怀里。 <br/>小天狼星的手指穿过她灰色的短发，手心垫在脑后，好舒服……阿米莉亚顺着他手的角度向后靠了靠，刚好抬眼能看见小天狼星的笑脸——那笑脸与多年以前一般无二，英俊，洒脱，带着些调皮，还有仿佛失而复得的惊喜，阿米莉亚看入了神，并未觉出那笑脸靠得更近了。小天狼星低下头来，吻上了阿米莉亚的唇。 <br/>下意识地闭上眼睛，阿米莉亚感到有舌尖轻轻挑拨着唇瓣，似乎想越过又一道阻挡，真正与她交缠在一起，她有些不知所措，却听到一声含糊的低语，“乖。” <br/>浓烈的吻也许不足以融化十几年的一切苦难，但他们都知道，从此后，他们再也不会分开了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>